In the Minds Of Heros
by Marcus Maximus
Summary: This is what you'v all been waiting for! It's the Sequel to the World Of The Undead! Link, Malon, and Kaiten must go on another adventure through physical and mental strength to save Hyrule once again.
1. Chapter 1

**In The Minds Of Heros**

**Signed: Marcussious **

_**Ok you'll have to have read my other fic The World Of The Undead to get anything in this story. It's a direct Sequal! This is what you all have been waiting for! What Link will do with his life and some new people...I'm sure one of them will surprise you A lot! Well? Lets get this started!**_

_**Prologue: Starting Again**_

_There was a storm that night...the night I had that horrible dream. I tossed and turned in bed almost every hour, sweating cold sweat that just made me uncomfortable.  
_

_Malon was walking through the graveyard again, but why? I followed her until she came to a certain grave and put her head down for some reason...as if she were crying! _

_As lightning flew across the sky again I walked in front of her to see why she was crying, but she couldn't see, or hear me. As I watched her cry, I got an incstinct to look at the grave behind me, but I didn't want too...afraid of what it might say. And then...everytime I would try to look at it, it would flash, making me cover my eyes._

"GAH!" I yelled, pulling my spare knife out it seems at nothing. It was that same dream that plagued me for many nights. Malon was still sleeping beside me, warm and comfortable. I smiled as I looked at her sleep, she was so beautiful.

Meanwhile my side of the bed was soaked with sweat, and to top that off it wasn't even morning yet. The candle that I lit beside my bed that night was still lit.

"What was on that grave that frightend me so much..." I whispered. I was dieing to know, but it wasn't like that was going to happen soon.

Raising up from my bed I pulled on my blue tunic and boots, seeing as i wasn't going to sleep anymore tonight."This would be a good chance to finish some chores early..." I murmered, rubbing my eyes and walking out of the dark room.

I hadn't noticed...it was thundering and lightning outside, but no rain. I heard something in the living room behind me and went to check it out, keeping my hand close to my knife on my thigh. Slowly and quietly I walked, and turned the corner, lighting a small cadle to help see in the dark, and there on the couch was what scared me most of all." Kaiten?"

He was asleep alright, well out cold. He must have come back earlier while I was asleep...But that couldn't have been what I heard in here earlier.

Lightning flashed across the sky again, and this time I could make out a shadow from the window for a breif moment and then it was gone." Wow I must be seeing things!" I yelped." Maybe I better go back to sleep for the better..."

I heard movement from Kaitens place behind me and I turned to see him." Link? What are you doin awake?" He yawned and stretched.

" I couldn't sleep..." I told him, setting the candle down on the table beside the couch. He made a confused face and sat back, putting his hands behind his head.

" Nightmares again?" Said Kaiten after a long while. He was right, more nightmares had started and that can't be good.

"Yeah. It's nothing I can't handle anyway." Lightning flashed again across the window, and this time it seems the lightning struck something, for the thunder was immense afterward." That one hit somethin..." I said." Must have been hard too...I'll go check it out, to see if it didn't start a fire."

Kaiten got up and stretched one more time, handing me my sword." I'm coming with you. Hold on a sec, let me regain my composuer..." I gave him time to stretch a little more, cracking his back and some other places before we set out to check up on the barns and cows.

There didn't seem to be anything wrong, and lightning didn't seem to strike anywhere in the ranch. But there was this strange feeling in the back of my head, telling me to go back to Malon, still in the house sleeping."Kaiten I think we better get back..."

"Why now?" He protested, even I know how much he loves thunderstorms. A lightning bolt flickered across the sky as if Din herself had launched it from her mighty hands.

" I just have a bad feeling...and I don't want to leave her alone." Kaiten nodded, understanding my will to stay by bher side. We walked back to the house over by the shed, and realized something..."Hey didn't we close this door?"

"Yeah I remember closing it when we walked out..." Kaiten whispered, looking at me. We nodded and stormed into the house and up the stairs, into the bedroom where Malon lay sleeping. We busted in, making sure there wasn't anything waiting in the room for us and turned to the sleeping Malon.

I was releived to find her still sound asleep in a dreamless slumber." Good she's alright...maybe the wind just knocked the door open." Sighing I went to go sit down on the edge of the bed while Kaiten leaned up against the doorway. Rain finally began falling outside from the storm and showed no signs of stopping any soon. If I dig into my memory corectly this looks exactly like the time when..." The seven year war..."

" What?" Said Kaiten confusingly.

"This night looks exactly like the night the seven year war started so long ago." I was right...I remember the day when I walked up to the castle drawbridge, the rain still not falling until Zelda and Impa rode past me...and then came Ganondorf. The rain had started to fall then.

" Thats right Hero Of Time." I looked at Kaiten and he looked at me. Who said that? We both looked at the couch in the darkest corner in the room where the voice had come from. A hooded and cloaked figure sat there with it's legs cross and both it's arms on the bed rest. The only thing we could see were brown eyes gazing into our own.

"Who are you..." I said in a low deadly tone, knowing that this person was here on specific business." And why did you come here?" Simple question huh?

" I am Sylvana...and to make it easier for you, I am also a Gerudo." Kaiten raised an eyebrow, half of his nature practically was Gerudo." And yes I am here on important business..." What? she can read my mind?

"Well...friend how about showing yourself? If your on important business why stay hidden?" Kaiten said, smirking afterward. I had a very bad memory about this Sylvana.

She laughed and raised into a standing position, throwing the cloak off of her body revealing her true identity. I confess, it was very unormal." Hey wait...you don't look Gerudo at all...your skin color is bright!" I yelled. Malon moved, making me uncomfortable.

"Yeah...and your hair color is different as well...blonde?" I was right, she looked just like a Hylian, but her eyes weren't the same color. A Hylians eyes are either Blue, Green, or Purple, and her eyes were brown.

"Yes boys, I am only half Gerudo. Theres no time to talk. For I must make my speech..." I sat back down on the bed wondering how Malon could be sleeping through all of this. The Gerudo cleared her voice, startling me for a second out of my thinking." Now if you recall, seven years ago the imprisoning war started when you were just a lad...but alas that war has been prolonged thanks to you mighty hero."

"Wait prolonged? I though it ended?" I asked, jumping back to my feet. The Gerudo laughed and Kaiten made a frown on his face, seeming to get very angry at the fact that the war is still going on somehow.

" You never thought about what would happen when the alternate timeline and the original time line hit the same spot in the dimension now did you?" She said...and in the way she said it made me very confused." I'm referring to the year you woke up out of your deep slumber when you pulled the triforce...in just a couple more hours the two timelines will clash and "he" will be ressurected."

Damn it...first Dracula now Ganondorfs coming back...whats next?" But how I thought the six sages and I sealed him away in the alternate dimension?"

" It's true you sealed him away...but that all doesn't matter now...in a couple of hours you will relive that experience that you had through the wars. I have come as a messager from Naburoo of Gerudo Fortress..." I cut her off there.

"Wait she remembers all of this too?" As i said this a small ball of light rose from Sylvana's back, floating over her haead. Kaiten and I gasped so hard our hearts almost fell into our stomachs!

The small ball of light talked, and it's voice so familiar and soothing." Yes Link...it's Navi." I was so surprised that I forgot about everything about the seven year war and walked over to her. She flew onto my shoulder and laughed,"Link why the shocked expression?"

"Navi I haven't seen you in so long! Is this where you'v been?" A tear formed in my eye, Navi was like a mother to me when I was younger, always bossing me around, making sure I was ok when I got cuts a or bruise's, and she even protected me from something one hundred times larger than herself. She was definatly a strong friend.

Navi laughed again at the face I was making as I looked at Kaiten. I merely forgot about the laughing Gerudo and looked at Navi." I had to leave you...I was to go to the dessert and get all the knowledge I could find and come back to you on the day Ganondorf would return. So I can be by your side forever and ever."

"Navi I'm surprised you don't remember me..." Kaiten said making a small face that looked like he was sad. Navi smiled, making her light grow lighter.

"Oh Kaiten how could I forget you?" She flew over to him and sat on his shoulder. I could hear another vocie behind my back and I soon found out that it was Malon.

" Navi now don't you forget me..." She rose to a sitting position. I was surprised, when did she wake up?" Thats not the important matter...we have to do something about Ganons return. I doubt that he'll come back from the realm empty handed."

I looked at her blankly, wanting to ask how long she'd been up but I decided to save it for now. Looking back at Sylvana I realized she must have been a great fighter judging from the scimitars and the spear on her back." We'll have to warn Zelda..." I looked at the ttriforce on the back of my hand.

Kaiten who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke up with confidence in his eyes, something I haven't seen in him since the day we defeated Ganondorf." Well we'd better get started...Zelda won't be to happy if she wakes up to find her city in ruin." He rose to his feet and walked over to the closet across from Sylvana and opened it, revealing a small armoury of differen't kinds of bows, swords, and arrows that he always used when going out somewhere. Quickly Kaiten began loading himself.

"Well I geuss that means me too..." Malon spoke up," Even if it means disappointing my father again. And besides." I looked at her with a smile." I'm engaged to the best man in Hyrule, what could stop us?" At that moment I felt like hugging her so badly, but i knew it wasn't the time and that we soon had a fight on our hands.

"Thank you Malon..." I answered back." Now to get dressed...lets see..." I looked into the same closet that Kaiten had looked in and picked out a black bow and strapped it onto my back followed by the master sword and a quiver of dragon horn arrows.

"Oh and I almost forgot, it seems Impa knew of this up coming battle and has also called in the rest of the sages, unlocking their memorys." I almost forgot about Sylvana sitting there in the chair, quietly.

Malon stocked herself as well with a small dagger on her thigh and what looked like an endless supply of arrows on her back." Well then...lets get ready to go, theres more than enough horse's for all of us here."

I could tell this would be another crazy adventure...it was worth it. Because life is always the best adventure you could find. And what happens in life is something to be treasured...because we'll probably never be here again.


	2. Chapter 2

In The Minds Of Heros

Chapter One: Return Of The King

Ganondorf is coming soon...but how do I know when? Malon, Kaiten, Sylvana and I have been walking towards the castle in a small carrage that sheltered used from the rain. Our horse's lead the way with-out us even guiding them. Thats a smart bunch of horse's wouldn't you say?

Zeldas wedding is tomorrow...what will she do when she finds Ganondorf is returning? Malon moved beside me and cuddled close." It's cold..." She whispered, pulling her rain coat over her. It was cold. Cold enough to make me shiver and cuddle warm next to some one.

""Link of course since it's night time the castle drawbridge will be closed." Sylvana said to me, with Navi sitting on her shoulder.

Navis light went brighter and she also got under Sylvanas jacket to keep warm." Link...the drawbridge was up the day Zelda was exiled." She said in her tiny voice.

"I know." I said bluntly." I just hope this day doesn't repeat the past to the point where I have to do everything again..."

The horse's stopped suddenly, with a big jult of force knocking us off balance. Kaiten and I looked out the front cover, noticing a black hooded figure standing in our way to Kakariko village. Sylvana put her hands close to the her scimitars and dagger.

I jumped out to ask the stranger if he would move or not, pulling my thick dark cloak over my head. The starnger just stood there, making me catch the glint of dark red in his eyes. They were blood shot and showed no pupil, only the red. I walked in front of the carrage through the pouring down rain and looked at the stranger." Is there a problem with us wanting to pass?" I asked, keeping my eye on the persons red eyes.

The figure didn't move not one inch and this made me frustrated, having to stand out in the rain. Lightning ran across the sky again, showing a breif part of the mans face and it looked some- what familiar, as if I fought this being before.

"I'll ask you one more time or I will be forced to thrash you." He still didn't move and this made me very mad." Very well then..." I pulled out my sword and held it with two hands, the triforce in my hand resenating with a stron yellow glow. The man also pulled out his sword that had a black hilt and black sheath, and it looked the exact same as my Master Sword!

We circled each other for a second, trying to find a right time to attack. The creature made his attack first, coming in with a vertical swing headed straight for me head. It was so fast I hardly noticed it! Quickly I ducked to the side, keeping special care not to slip in the mud. This creature had very good agility and could rbound even in conditions like this. All I had time to do was block.

We ended in a draw, both of our blades clashed together in a death lock. Suddenly the dark one broke it, knocking me on my back. I saw as he jumped up into the air and sent his sword flying at my abdomen, but he hit nothing but mud. I rolled to the side, quickly jumping up and attacking back, but I found that he wasn't there anymore!" Where did you go you bastard!" I yelled, getting very mad at this fight.

From behind me as if out of nowhere the figure jumped, and just in time I turned to see a fist delivered right to my hand. The force was strong and it knocked me back a couple of feet. I regained my stance and stopped to look at the dark figure. Although i was panting slightly he wasn't...he must have some powerful endurance.

" Well you must have been trained well...what for I don't know, but someone like you will not stand in my way." I charged in with my sword to the side. The dark one waited until I swung my sword, quickly back flipping and countering with his own sword. As his blade impacted with my upper arm i got a glimpse of his face...it sort of...looked like..." Me?"

My arm was bleeding badly, but the shock of seeing this person face was terrifying. The creature pulled off his hood and I examined him...looks like i was right. He was me, with dark blonde hair and dark purple eyes. His tunic was even black and sword was basically a reincarnation of my Master Sword.

"Link who is this guy?" i heard a voice from behind me, quickly glancing to see Kaiten in the doorway of the carrage.

"Kaiten quickly, get back in side!" I yelled, keeping a close eye on my dark self.

I don't know when it happend or how, but when I turned to look at the dark version of me he wasn't there! Soon I found him, back behind me choking Kaiten his feet off the ground." No!" I yelled." You will not have his life!" Quickly I charged in but was interupted by three arrows going through Dark Links chest.

The creature fell back, dropping Kaiten on the ground and looking at the arrows that clung to his chest. And out of all that, he still laughed, smiling with an evil grin flaming my face. I'v seen him somewhere before...He jumped back and sheathed his sword confusing me for a moment." Link I'm surprised you don't remember your own flesh and blood."

I was taken back on this, helping Kaiten to his feet. Dark Link laughed even more with a cackle that sounded like it echoed all through-out Hyrule. He stopped laughing to finish what he was saying." You remember...how I massacered a whole village in search of you. How I even went after your little girlfriend Malon to bring you out." I frowned...oh yeah I knew what he was.

Kaiten stared at me with his sword out and ready. The rained stopped a little and light began to come up over the horizon, sending another bolt of lightning across the sky." Yes I know who you are..." I put my blade in front of my head and held it up true." You are my shadow. But not me...I would never do anything as evil as you..." Dark Link put his hands up in defeat, with his red eyes glowing even more.

" Sorry brother, but I must consult with you later...I have important business else. Meanwhile my master is returning, you might want to look into that..." His voice began echoeing as his body grew transparent." Tootles..." And just like that he was gone.

Kaiten put his sword away and took a glance at me, quickly getting back into the carrage." Link lets hurry, he'll be here soon and I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss his arrival." He was talking about Ganondorf. I nodded, seeing as theres nothing I could do but at least try to stop him.

The sun finally came up over the hilltops in the distance and a red light shined from the place in Hyrule Castletown know as the temple of time. It glowed an angry red, then shortly afterwards I could hear Ganon's voice laughing harshly. Then...the castletown started to burn right when the drawbridge was let down." He's here..." I moaned, looking back at Navi', Malon, and Sylvana peeking their heads out of the carrage.

**Sorry that one was kinda short, the next one will be even longer I promise you! Keep reading on to find out what happens next on " In The Minds Of Hero's!" You wouldn't wanna miss it!**


	3. Chapter 3

In The Minds Of Heros

Chapter Three: Into The Darkness

You know when your in trouble. You get that nagging feeling in the back of your head, and to my surprise I finally can feel it. Something tells me that Ganondorf is back...but he's not.

After the battle with Dark Link, my group and I walked on into the castle, where there was no one left. Not a bird, or a fly. I could sense intense evil and it covered this whole peace of land. Heck anyone could feel it.

There was a steady storm cloud over us, reeping lightning whenever it go the chance. The leaves on the trees began dieing out and falling to the ground, making the whole castle square evn more spooky. But the darkest clouds of all, were the clouds around Hyrule Castle.

Slowly, we walked, with our swords and daggers in .hand, ready for anything that might attack us on our way to the castle. Something tells me that Ganondorf is in there...somewhere.

Kaiten looked at the sky, and for once noticing a crow flying across the sky. Quickly he looked at me, noticing what the crow meant.

I looked back at the girls and frowned a bit, edging my head towards the Inn." You girls go somewhere safe...and watch out for redeads."

Malon made a moody face," Whats a redead?" She asked with wonder. Kaiten knew better to talk about the dark omens that wander the graves of many, but it was the curiosity that inspired him to say something.

" They are the undead...Ganon must have killed some people, and with his triforce, brought them back to life." We all listened to him, also keeping an eye out for anything suspicous.

Suddenly we saw another crow above our heads, flieing into the nearby alleyway. Me and Kaiten followed, swords ready. Slowly we walked into the alley, looking at the crow above our heads as it landed on a window seal. We had walked into a dead end, and there was nothing here. We looked around one more time and turned back to the streets, when suddenly a zombie like creature stood there standing straight. We could still smell the skin rotting off of it's flesh and the fresh blood that spilled from it's corpse.

"Redead!" I yelled covering my eyes so I wouldn't be paralized. But it was too late, I had already looked at the monsters purple gem eyes and was intranced. Kaiten kept his eyes covered and jumped on me as I shivered, scared and petrifyed. We slammed down hard to the ground, and when I came too, we quickly pulled out our bows and shot the creature in both of it's eyes before it could do us anymore harm. Kaiten swept in and sliced the redeads head clean off.

"Wow that was close!" I yelled, still shivering, but I felt this weird sensation to laugh, and i did laugh...because this was another adventure.

"And just what the hell are you laughing for! We almost got killed!" Navi flew around the corner and crash landed on my shoulder, looking me from eye to eye.

"Link are you ok! I heard you yelp and came to see what was wrong!" Me and Kaiten looked at each other and back at Navi.

"Well your kinda late there huh Nav?" I said playfully, getting to my feet and beginning to walk out of the alley followed by Kaiten.

We had met the girls on our way back to the town square, wondering where we should go next. Malon pointed towards the castle and I looked, seeing a reddish glow coming from around the outsides."Well...geuss thats our destination."

"Yeah, wonder whats waiting for us over there." Said a stretching Kaiten." Whatever it is, it sure doesn't look good."

Sylvana, who hadn't talked the whole time finally spoke up, surprising all of us," Ganondorfs there...I can feel it in my bones. This is the only place in Hyrule that has that evil aura."

Lightning struck again on our way down the Hyrule Castle trail. I had to admit it did scare me a little, but not enough to make me wanna run. I may be a hero, but heros get scared sometimes don't they?

We had reached the castle, and lucky for us the drawbridge was down, as if he was inviting us in!I looked at the entrance, debating with myself of whether or not we should enter this way. I knew Ganondorf well and I knew that he was a sly one, and he would use anything to set a trap for us.

" I say we go," I let out after a short while of thinking." Theres no telling what will await us. But I'm sure we'll find out when we enter."

Everyone nodded, and we went on into the darkness. The torchs were lit, lighting up the whole castle with nothing but fire light. We walked down some stairs and made a right, walking into a round room with two doors on each side, one of them being the one that we walked through.As we walked over the skull simble in the middle of the floor the walk way behind us closed up quickly, locking us in the room.

"Hey!" I yelled angerly." Let us out!" My calls were answered with a four blue flames rising around us slowly forming into large skeletons with red blades. They cackled loudly, making the bones in their cheeks clatter together. In a way I though it was pretty funny, but I soon stopped smiling when the creatures began closing in on us from all four sides.

Sylvana slipped out of sight, quickly appearing behind one of the skeletons, and taking it's head off with a small knife from her side. I also engaged, keeping Malon behind me the whole time. I had to make sure she was alright. Well theres this feeling that I have, now that I am engaged, I feel I have to protect her, always. Even though I knew she could pretty much protect herself.

Kaiten blocked a death blow with his sheild and rammed the skeleton to the wall, breaking it's rib cage. The monster completly shattered, falling to the ground in blue flame. Malon pulled out her bow and cocked it with a quick arrow while I took down another skull-being. I quickly disconnected it's left leg while she let her arrow fly right between the eyes. Finally the last one fell into blue flame.

The doors opened and we continued on into the castle. The next chamber was weird, a room with three stone pillers and another door at the end. Torch's were lit on the wall, making the room a little dim, considering there were only three. I heard a noise up above and I could also hear Kaiten cursing under his breath at this facter.

"It...sounds like..." We all looked up into the darkness that surrouned the ceiling. A green scaly being with a tail fell, followed by four more! Navi flew out from under my hat and quickly got into position, blinding the creatures with her light, followed by me, slashing right through it's forhead. Blood spattered out onto my face as I turned to meet the next creature that stood in our way.

As the discusting thing swung at me with it's sword, it was stopped by a swift arrow coming from Malons own bow. She winked at me and loaded another arrow.

We finished the evil beings and saw the bars slide up and once again we walked through them, expecting another surprise like the last one. I noticed Sylvana shivering a bit at the site of those creatures. She was way to young after all, only twelve. Well to say the truth we were all young, no older than sixteen.

Once again we walked through another door of the castle, This time we were at the hallways leading to the throne room, the room that I felt Ganons presence the most. We continued walking down the enourmous hallway and finally reached the throne room doors that stretched to be as big as the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch it's self!

Slowly, I opened the door, followed by Sylvana, Malon, and Kaiten all in that order. The throne room was immense, with a rug coming from the doors to the chair that the king normally sat in. But this time, I saw something much worse sitting in that chair. It was none other than Ganondorf the king of evil. By his side was the creature that I fought outside of the castle. His red blood shot eyes still glowing brightly.

We continued walking until we got to the point where normally a person would bow to the king, but I would never bow to Ganon. I took a look around, looking at the ghostly gaurds lining up and down the the rug on each side, with their swords in the right hand and sheilds in the left. I could see that if we were to engage in combat right now we would be slaughtered brutally.

Ganondorf was spinning a golden cup in his hand, watching us approach him. A smile slithered up onto his face as he took a glance at Dark Link beside him. He edged his head towards us and the dark one walked down the steps in front of, stopping our path." My master wish's that you go no further." I frowned, I wasn't one to be ordered around.

Ganon just sat there, looking at us and letting another smirk come onto his face. Slowly I watched as his lips moved, also keeping sharp eyes on Dark Link." Ah Link, it is a pleasure to see you. I wasn starting to worry I would never see you again."

I looked at him, keeping my hand close to my sword." Well Ganon I never expected you to come back. Didn't really give you an invitation."

Dark Link took another step closer to Link, making us back up a step. Ganon snapped his finger one time, making Dark Link stop his forward movement. In truth i didn't think he wanted to hurt us...there was something about the way his eyes would glance from side to side that didn't seem right.

Ganondorf snapped his fingers another time, and the ghostly figures around the room began moving in on all of us. I unsheathed my sword, but I didn't think it would be to helpful with all of these creatures. Ganon smiled," Now I shall have fun watching you die."

"Link what do we do?" Asked Sylvana, backing up more and more into a little huddle. I shook my head, I didn't know what to do. We had to act fast or we were going to be ghost meat!

Suddenly from around the room, a small dagger was thrown at Dark Link who was leading the masacre. Ganondorf's eyes widened and began searching the room, while a shadow came down beside us and threw what was called a deku nut at the floor.

The only thing I could see was Ganondorfs shocked face as the light slowly lifted us off the ground and out of the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

In The Minds Of Heros

Chapter Four: Assassins Wish

There was that grave again, and Malon standing by it, looking down with flowers in her hand. She was wearing a black dress and the roses she carried were even black. It made me wonder this time….who died?

This time I was going to try not to wake up, but to see with my own eyes who's name was on that grave. As I walked towards Malon, I took noticed that this was indeed Kakariko graveyard. Over to the left I could see many people, also mourning for the lost of the person in this grave.

Slowly, I reached the grave, my eyes staying on Malon. Lightning struck the sky again, and this time, I looked at the grave. Suddenly the light that would always keep me from seeing it flashed again, and there I was falling back into dispare of white light.

I woke up with a start, rubbing my eyes for a moment. I never was one to be really happy and cheerful after a short time of sleeping. Around me was a stove, smoking a bit, for someone was cooking something….smelled mighty good too.

There were enough beds to fit my whole crew. I even looked to the side and spotted Navi, sleeping in my hat. That's right, now I remember. We were all in the castle, ready to face Ganon, when someone shot a deku nut….and then all went black.

A noise sounded from the doorway of the room, so I ducked back under the covers and acted asleep. The person kept on walking, straight to the stove that was cooking. I could see that it was a she, and she had golden blonde hair that stuck straight down to her bottom, and the rest of her body was covered with a dark black body suit.

She took the pot off of the stove and filled a small bowl with some soup, walking over to my side and placing the bowl on the table beside me, and doing the same to everyone else. Even Navi got an oversized spoon of soup to fit her size.

The woman then sat down, picking up a book and began reading it. After a short silence she spoke up," Link I know your awake." Yes, I knew who it was.

I laughed and pushed the covers back," Zelda it's good to see you." I said quickly pulling the covers back." Where have you been since Ganondorfs returned?

There was a short silence, she got up and walked over to me and we embraced for a short time." Yes…." She sounded so sad, I wonder why.

We looked at each other for a moment, and then she looked at the ring she had on my finger, that meant I was engaged to Malon." Zel, whats the matter? Why so sad?"

"Well….my fiancé….he didn't make it out." This was bad, not only would they not have a king for a longer period of time.

Zelda always had good leader ship skills. Back when we fought Ganon the first time, when we waged a finally war with him, she lead the army. She is also the leader of all the sages. And that makes her special.

Malon woke up and looked around, yawning. I walked over to her," Good morning sunshine."

She smiled," Link where are we?" I helped her out of bed. She took a quick glance at Zelda and bowed," Oh I'm sorry!"

Zelda and I laughed." Malon, you of all people know you don't have to bow to me." Zelda explained." But nows not the time to take it easy. Ganondorfs moving, and fast."

"I know." I spoke up. The sound in my voice got very serious, both from the dream and the fact that Ganon was back. I frowned," I don't know his plans, but I think I know what to do."

Malon smiled and kissed me on the cheek," So you already have a plan do you?"

I nodded, blushing a bit," It seems my shadow is back as well, and he's way stronger this time. I couldn't even keep up with his speed."

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Asked Zelda, flowing with curiosity.

I sat back down on my bed, picking up the bowl of soup and sipping it a bit." I'm going to go to the sacred realm to train myself."

Zelda raised an eyebrow," And who do you expect to train you? Wait do you mean…"

"Yes," I cut her off." He is who I will go see. The very sage of light. Rauru himself."

Malon gasped," You mean the legendary Rauru? He really exists?" I nodded, taking another bite out of my soup." My mother used to tell storys about him before she passed away."

It's true that Rauru was passed around as a myhth. In truth he lives in the sacred realm where the master sword lies, in the golden land.

I made a serious face and put the soup down." If I am indeed gone and Ganondorf proceeds to do his biding, then I want you all to be safe."

"What do you propose we do?" Asked Zelda. Navi was up by now and was sitting on Malons shoulder, listening half asleep still.

"Well…" I started." Naburoo hid her daughter deep in the Gerudo dessert. Maybe she can hide you all and keep you safe."

"Oh wow, you don't ask the half Gerudo here." I heard a voice from behind me and looked to see Sylvana wide awake, still in all of her clothes.

I smiled at her remark and raised an eyebrow," Perhaps you know where they can go then?"

"Not only do I know, but I can also take you there." She cleared her throat." There is a small hide out in the desert. It's where the Gerudos hid all their findings from back in the war days."

Everyone was awake by now, even Kaiten, with his eyes still drowsy of sleepiness.

"Lets go!" I yelled, and everyone smiled.

I never really noticed where we were when we all woke up. But it came really familiar to me, we were defiantly in the deep forests of Kakariko village where no one but Zelda has been.

Zelda lead the way, and we all followed closely behind. For as soon as we left the forest thus would begin the long journey to the Gerudo dessert.

Finally we reached the graveyard, and suddenly that dream came back to me. Slowly I began to get drowsy and a white light sprang from above me. The only thing I could see was Malons shocked expression before darkness took my eyes.

Again….I could see Malon standing there in the graveyard dressed in black. Gosh I was getting tired of these dreams….

I saw as she bowed her head, and this time I was sure I was gonna get to see that grave. Determined, I walked up behind Malon and stood there. Slowly I took a step to the side and took a quick glance at the grave.

My face went white and my eyes grey. The first word on the grave was "Link." This couldn't be happening! My mind went into complete fury, I could hear people calling my name in the distance. Quickly I just ran from the grave, this wasn't what I expected, but in a way it was.


	5. Chapter 5

In The Minds Of Heros

Chapter Five: Battle to the valley

"Link!" I was violently shakin awake by Malon. Sweat ran coldly down my cheeks and my tunic was soaked.

My eyes opened, showing the electric blue that ran through them. Malons face was very serious indeed, her eyes were watering and her face was turning pale.

Kaiten stood over me and helped me to my feet and Malons arms swooped up around me."Aha whoa there Malon." She began sulking into my tunic.

"Link what happened? You just fell out!" I laughed and at the same time tried to remember what happened to me. I looked at my self, soak and wet in sweat, and wiped it off of my head.

"Link you ok?" Everyone asked.

"I'm fine guys really," In truth I wasn't. That dream was getting worse. I'v never passed out like this before. And that grave….I saw my name on this be the future?

Sylvana looked at me as I thought about this and put her hand to her chin, thinking herself." Well Link we have to get a move on, Ganon will be here soon."

I nodded and continued walking with Malon in my arms.

Navi sat on my shoulder and crossed her arms. " Link what is it that you dreamed about while in your short slumber."

I let out a short gasp that caused everyone to look at me. I frowned and waved it off, trying to keep everyone from worrying about me. But I didn't know that Zelda was eves dropping on me and Navis conversation.

" Well Navi…." Whispered, trying not to let anyone hear our conversation." I'v been having this dream ever since Ganondorf returned."

Navi's light went red and she listned to my dream, how I saw Malon in the graveyard, and that name on the grave that was clearly mine. I told her everything from top to bottom.

"What could it mean…" I wondered. Navi sighed.

We had just walked into the village where we would stop for a while and stock up on some supplys before we were on our way to Gerudo Valley.

Zelda grabbed my shoulder and looked at me." Link….try not to think about it too much." This surprised me a little…was she listening the whole time? Zelda then walked off towards the potions and fairy shop, leaving us to sit around and wait.

I looked around, taking in the quietness of the village.it was peaceful here, and just to think in a few days Ganon will be here, and the village won't be the same. His storm is coming.

Suddenly from around the corner I hear a noise, that sounded like sword hitting sword. I looked back at Kaiten and began running towards the sound. As I turned the corner I noticed the gaurds being attacked by none other than a band of moblins.

Quickly I unsheathed the Master Sword and ran to jump into the fight, followed by Kaiten. The commander of the squad of Hylian gaurds was clearly the one on the horse, while nine of them fought against the incoming invaders.

Very quickly we approached, slicing a moblins head clean off and making it go into blue flame. Killing these things were going to be easy, considering that moblins were usually dumb as can be.

The commander of the horse watched as Kaiten and I began clearing out the enemies, and soon he followed us with his nine gaurds.

Kaiten swung into action, quickly spinning and clothes lined a moblin. The he took out his spare knife and stabbed it, quickly moving to the next.

There were two left now, and there seemd to be one more left here, but I couldn't find out where he went. I left Kaiten to the remaining moblins and ran off to find the last one, who seemed to be their leader. I turned the corner and stopped quickly, finally finding the leader. He was who I thought he was alright. Wearing a dark cloak and his eyes glowing red. It was Dark Link, my shadow.

We stood there for a moment, looking into each others eyes. Dark Link kept that smirk he always had on his face and pulled out the dark version of the Master Sword. It was then that I looked at the back of his hand and noticed a grey upside down triangle on the back of it.

When I saw his hand, my triforce began resonating and started itching. I looked at it, and back his that was also resonating. He smiled slightly….what could this mean?

Kaiten showed up shortly, quickly looking at Dark Link. I held my hand tightly." What do you want here…" I asked, wincing with pain in my eyes.

There was a small silence and Dark Link spoke up in a faint but dark tone." I'm simply carrying out my orders. To wipe out the remaining gaurds so we can have a clean sweep of the village."

I frowned." So Ganondorfs coming soon after all isn't he. I wouldn't want to miss it."

Kaiten whispered in my ear," Link….what will happen to the people here…we at least have to get them out."

I knew this for sure, and Kaiten was right, we'd have to evacuate every one from the small village, or they'll be killed….but first I had to deal with Dark Link.

I advanced slowly to take my first shot at accually defeating Dark Link. I jumped in with my first attack, a vertical slice to his forhead. Fortunatly he dodged and came back with his own attack, heading straight for my abdomen.

I blocked, not seeing the large puncuh that he soon landed on my cheek. I flew back f,rom the force and stood up….this time I was going to do it. I was not going to be beaten. Dark Link laughed," You can not defeat pure darkness."

"Well I bet I can!" Dark Link then disappeared out of my site with amazing speed. I looked around, not realzing he was right above me. Dark Link jammed the handle of his sword directly into my head, knocking my red hat off the matched my tunic.

"Link are you alright?" Yelled Kaiten as I lay there, part delirious. He ran over to me, quickly being knocked from me and slammed into a nearby house. He too went delirious.

Slowly I got up, and pulled my sword across the ground, ready to make anothert attack. My vision was becoming blurry now, I could hardly see him. Dark Link, with a rush, moved out of site again. This time I defiantly had no chance in find him. I soon did though as I knee was slammed dead in the middle of my back, sending me to the ground.

At that time, Malon had come and saw me on the ground. Dark Link looked at her and that smirk that plagued his face finally dropped and he looked at Malon." YOU!" He pointed at her, making her jump.

He stood there, pointing at her." You woman you!" Malon ran over to me, making Dark Link back up. I was completely out of it, half awake and half asleep.

"Link are you alright! Answer me!" She yelled. Dark Link back off some more and put his finger down, holding the hand with resonating triangle on it. He then put back on his smirk and laughed.

"Looks like you outsmarted me again brother." My pupils were fading…and soon I didn't even know where I was. The lump on my head was beginning to hurt worse. My vision worsened as well. And soon I was off to sleep once again.

Zelda turned the corner right when Dark Link faded into darkness behind him, she looked at Kaiten and gasped at the blood running from his head."Kaiten!" She yelled, picking up his head.

Then Sylvana appeared and was also worried. I was blessed well by the goddesses to have such great friends.

While Kaiten was being treated by Zelda, and Malon was treating me, I slowly dozed off into another dream….

"NOOOO!" Screeched Dark Link, running through the lost woods."Who am I! Where do I come from!" He yelled violently.

He ran and ran through trees and eventually came upon a wolfos, full blooded and ready to fight. It growled harshly, circling him slowly and hazardously.

Dark Link looked down at the beast with his dark pupils and red blood shot eyes." You are no match for me….nor do you know who I am or where I come from…" The wolfos growled again and charged at Dark Link.

Before the wolfos could even bite him, Dark Link had his sword through it's heart. Blood spattered everywhere harshly, and this seemed to make Dark Link happy. But he soon realized what he was doing and pulled the blade out of the wolfos.

"Who am I….where do I come from…" He repeated. Then his thoughts went back to Malon. She appeared in his mind over and over again as if she were a goddess feeding upon his soul.

The dark ones hand rose up and showed the grey triangle upside down. It gloomed a greenish color that matched the current forest. The smirk went back on Dark Links face once again and he kept walking on through the forest with no more worrys, no doubt, and since of pain and simpothy in his heart, for he was completely evil.

I woke up on a horse…..my horse to be exact. My chestnut mare Epona and we were all riding across Hyrule field. I was sitting behind Malon, laying on her back, feeling the warmth that she gave. Everyone else had their own horses, even Zelda brought her white horse " Snowflake" along.

"Malon…" I whispered. She looked back with one eye at me, I could see her beautiful blue eyes piercing into my own.

"What?" She laughed, seeming to be happy that I was awake and ok.

"I got the reins from here." I laughed, she gave them to me and we continued on our way to Gerudo valley. Once we were at the entrance I stopped, making everyone else stop and look at me.

"What is it Link?" Asked Navi, floating around my head.

I looked down, then back at the group."This is where I part with you. I have to get to the Temple Of Time and train with Rauru remember?"

Everyone looked at each other and back at me. Kaiten jumped off of his horse," Will you be alright?" He asked." The market might be full of redeads by now."

"I know…" I said grinding my teeth." But I have to go, it's the only way for me to beat Dark Link."

"But Link….how long will it take you?" Asked Malon, worry evident in her eyes.

"I don't know, but I want you all safe for the time being." I was serious now, and there was no turning back on my destiny. I didn't know how long I would have to train here, but I knew it was going to be long and hard to train with famous Rauru.

"Link….take care of yourself." Kaiten and I shook hands and had a friendly hug for support. Zelda and Sylvana also gave me hugs and even Navi with her small body hugging my cheek.

"Be careful…" Whispered Navi and she flew into Zeldas hair.

And last was Malon, my fiancé and soon to be wife. We embraced for a long period of time and she allowed herself a tear out of her eye." Link please be careful….if I lost you I don't know what I would do."

We kissed one last time. I broke away and backed off, giving her a final wave." I'll be back guys, always worrying." Malon laughed as I walked off.

Sylvana kept on walking with everyone else behind her, deeper and deeper into the valley. It was night time and clouds were purple and orange which fit the mood as everyone had to say good-bye to me.

Kaiten pulled out his sword and that made Malon look at him. She was now riding on Sylvanas horse, since I took Epona back to the Temple.

"Kaiten? Whats the matter?" This got Zeldas attention as well. The horses were neighing and going crazy, as a sharp wind blew by.

" Somethings not right….it feels like theres something here." Said Kaiten still looking around." I think we should hurry up and make it to the fortress."

"your right.." Zelda interrupted." An evil presence fills this place."

And with that the group hurried through the valley and came to the bridge that was new and completed. The horses walked across it slowly and alert.

Suddenly as if out of nowhere an arrow flew past Kaitens ear. The horses were riled now and were going out of control. Malon looked at the direction of the arrow and pulled out her bow, shooting an arrow of her own back at the shadowed enemy.

It was night time and the moon was out, showing it's full gaze upon the dark red land.

"Make a run for it!" Yelled Zelda as she ran with everyone else following her. Kaiten stopped and pulled out his sword."Kaiten! Come on their coming!" Yelled Zelda.

Kaiten shook his head and waved us off," Go I'll hold them back on the bridge." A moblin came into site and he quickly made haste in immobilizing it."GO!"

A tear ran down Zeldas eye as Sylvana pulled her back. Navi sat on Sylvanas shoulder as they all ran for safety. Meanwhile Kaiten saw the large army of Moblins coming for the fortress. He looked down at the bridge and back to where the girls were running." Farewell…." He whispered, and cut the rope supporting the bridge.

The moblins that were already on the bridge fell along with Kaiten, down into the raging river below.


End file.
